La route sombre de l'amour
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Harry et Severus. 'L'aimiez-vous, professeur' C'était un jeu dangereux, certes, mais dont l'idée les avait tous les deux fait frissonner de désir.
1. L'aimiezvous, professeur?

Mouarf, mouard. Bon, premier Severus/Harry qui m'a donné bien du mal même si je trouvais l'idée géniale au départ… Dans l'espoir que je ne l'ai pas tant amoché! :D

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du défi photo-fic 13 du FOF. Si vous désirez plus d'information concernant le défi ou si vous désirez vous joindre au FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander! Les liens son également sur mon profil, là où vous trouverez aussi le lien pour mon blogue. Je réponds sur ce dernier à toutes les reviews anonymes (même si parfois ça prend un peu de temps…). :D De plus, n'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour ce défi et d'aller lire les OS des autres participants! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Résumé**

Un soir où il ne pouvait pas dormir, Harry se retrouve dans la salle de potion des questions plein la tête.

* * *

**Paring : Harry/Severus**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

**

* * *

****L'aimiez-vous, professeur? **

_-Que faites-vous là, monsieur Potter? Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre dortoir à cette heure-ci et non en train de fouiller mon bureau? _

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cette voix froide et nasillarde appartenait à Severus Rogue, lequel levait vers lui son éternel sourcil interrogateur, fort agaçant. Il continua à jouer avec la plume qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau, ignorant la remarque, la tournant et la retournant entre ses doigts abimés. Il serrait les doigts, fort hésitant sur la voix à prendre.

_-L'aimiez-vous, professeur?_

Il s'était brusquement retourné pour faire face à l'expression ébahit du professeur Rogue qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'ouvrir et refermer la bouche, encore et encore, comme un idiot.

_-Pa…pa…pardon?_ Finit-il par balbutier, perdant par le fait même toute sa crédibilité et ses éternels airs effrayants.

Harry avança de deux pas dans sa direction pour l'intimider. La distance entre eux était encore considérable et parsemée d'obstacles avec les bureaux d'étudiants, mais ce fut suffisant puisqu'il recula d'autant de pas, se heurtant à la porte fermée de la salle de potions.

_-Lily Evans, ma mère, l'aimiez-vous vraiment ou ne cherchiez-vous qu'à vous venger de James Potter en voulant la séduire? _

Harry laissa un autre pas, souple, les rapprocher. Inconsciemment, il avait ensorcelé son professeur, lequel gardait malgré lui les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son étudiant. Il aurait voulu baisser la tête pour échapper aux reproches fondés, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il était cloué sur place, condamné à trembler et à se traiter mentalement d'idiot.

_-Qu'éprouviez-vous, Severus?_ Demanda Harry sa voix devenue plus basse.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Severus ne voyait pas quelles raisons pourraient l'obliger à se soumettre à l'interrogatoire d'un étudiant lorsqu'il était l'instance d'autorité dans la pièce. Il secoua la tête, s'obligeant à reprendre contenance.

_-Répondez!_

Il n'avait eu qu'un instant de distraction et la situation avait basculée. Harry avait sorti sa baguette de sous sa robe de sorcier et avait franchit la distance qui les séparait encore pour la plaquer contre la gorge de l'adulte, une main retenant son collet. Ses yeux s'étaient dilatés sous la fureur, laquelle les rendait vitreux et surréalistes. Severus se racla légèrement la gorge, cherchant ses mots sans faire de gestes brusques qui pourraient entraîner l'énonciation d'un sort à son égard. Pas qu'il croyait Potter capable de lui lancer le sortilège de la mort, mais il voulait éviter d'avoir à subir un_ stupéfix _gênant.

_-Oui,_ murmura Severus d'une voix si profonde qu'Harry se figea un instant, étonné de cette sincérité qui perçait. _Je l'ai aimé, sûrement plus que Potter même._

Harry doutait de cette dernière révélation. Son père avait mis des années à conquérir Lily, persistant à chaque refus qu'il essuyait. Ce aurait dut être suffisant pour montrer l'ampleur de ses sentiments, leur solidité et leur sincérité. Il baissa sa baguette, écoutant son professeur poursuivre dans ses explications.

_-Pour moi,_ continua Severus plongé dans ses souvenirs, _elle incarnait la pureté. Tout ce que je n'étais pas et tout ce que je ne pouvais avoir. Chaque fois que je me trouvais devant elle, c'était comme si je me tenais devant un joyau rare. La désagréable impression qu'il la salissait de ses mots et de ses caresses m'envahissait chaque fois que je les voyais s'embrasser._

Il s'interrompit, le regard fixer sur le sol, regardant les bureaux derrière Harry.

_-Il n'a pas sut la protéger, j'aurais pu le faire si elle m'avait choisi…_

Il s'interrompit encore, relevant le menton pour rencontrer le regard du jeune Potter. Jamais Severus Rogue n'avait affiché cette apparence en présence d'un étudiant, en présence de qui que ce soit d'autre que de Lily Evans en fait. Ces yeux vitreux lui donnaient un air fiévreux, cette étreinte de folie qui l'enveloppait et le replongeait dans ses fantasmes d'adolescence. Oh! Il ne les avait pas oubliés, loin de là, en fait, ils avaient seulement évolués, prenant de nouveaux visages et devenant plus mature. Mais une chose était certaine, il y pensait toujours…

_-Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où j'aurais pu aller pour elle._

_-Je sais._

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais la sincérité s'étalait sur le visage de l'adolescent.

_-Comment?_ S'enquit-il hésitant.

_-Dumbledore. À sa mort, il m'a laissé accès à ses souvenirs. Pour que je sache que vous aviez fait pour moi et que je cesse de ne vous voir que comme un traître. Mais vous en êtes toujours un! Ça n'efface en rien ce que vous avez pu faire! Ce que vous avez fait à Lily, ce que vous m'avez fait! _

La baguette d'Harry se releva de nouveau, revenant menacer l'homme.

_-Si vous l'aimiez tant, pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé vous échapper! _Accusa-t-il plus dans un reproche quand dans un questionnement.

Severus serra les dents. Ses mains se levèrent, encerclant les poignets du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer. Il força un peu, l'éloignant de lui et l'obligeant à lâcher sa baguette. Lorsque celle-ci tomba sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd qui détruisit l'atmosphère, il ne lâcha pas pour autant l'adolescent. Adolescent qui commençait à flancher sous la pression, et qui perdait un peu de cet air suffisant qu'il affichait un peu plutôt.

_-Parce que je l'aimais, _murmura alors Severus comme une réponse tardive à sa question. _Je l'aimais et je voulais son bonheur. Il n'était malheureusement pas avec moi, mais entre les bras de Potter. _

Harry baissa le regard, serrant ensemble ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois comme s'il tentait d'assimiler une information qui ne voulait pas atteindre son cerveau. Les larmes apparurent alors soudainement dans ses yeux, inondant son visage lorsqu'il le releva vers le professeur de potion.

_-Une question, professeur. Une dernière et ensuite j'irai dormir_, promit-il avec l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

Severus Rogue hocha la tête, appréciant l'idée de ce sommeil et de pouvoir oublier cette scène gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait coincé.

_-Vous l'aimiez elle, mais…_

Harry s'interrompit, prenant une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

_-Pourquoi vous me détestez-moi? Pourquoi vous devez faire autant de mal autour de vous si vous disiez aimer la pureté qu'elle représentait? _

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il balançait ses questions à une à la suite de l'autre, maudissant l'être qui se tenait devant lui.

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche Severus… Vous ne l'aimiez pas pour vrai. _

Le regard de l'adolescent changea subitement, surprenant l'homme. Il lâcha, par réflexe, les poignets qu'il maintenait encore entre ses mains et le laissa reculer. De trois pas. Harry butta contre un bureau, mais l'ignora, gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Severus. La fureur c'était changée en un espoir triste, désagréable dans le torse de Severus. Ce dernier bougea sa main, la plaquant contre lui pour la chasser. Elle devient plus oppressante encore lorsqu'Harry ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, laissant son cœur se libérer.

_-Je l'aimais, Harry. Bien plus que tu le crois. _

Harry s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds, certains qu'ainsi son regard croiserait celui de son professeur. Il saisit l'occasion qui lui était amené, révélant alors la véritable raison de sa présence dans la salle de potion. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, Severus recula, butant contre la porte, mortifié d'entendre cette question qui faisait ressurgir à la surface tout ce qu'il bridait depuis maintenant sept ans. Tout ce qui le faisait détester Harry Potter encore plus qu'il avait pu détester James et tout ce qui pourtant le gardait à Poudlard, à enseigner une matière dont il ne voulait pas. Et tout ce qui gardait occupé ses nuits et remplis ses rêves les plus fous. Ses sentiments.

_-Et moi, Severus, m'aimez-vous aussi? _


	2. Mieux vaut souffrir qu'être seul

Écrit dans le cadre du défi _**Tatoué sur mon cœur amoureux**_de la _Ficothèque Ardente_.

**Thème :** Tatouage et érotisme

**Phrase d'inspiration :** « C'est une chose très différente que d'aimer ou que de jouir; la preuve en est qu'on aime tous les jours sans jouir et qu'on jouit encore plus souvent sans aimer. » - Donatien Alphonse François, marquis de Sade

* * *

**Résumé**

Il avait des amis. Bien des gens auraient été prêts à beaucoup pour lui. Mais Harry se sentait toujours aussi seul. Quand Severus Rogue lui ouvrit les bras, il n'hésita aucunement à s'y jeter, conscient qu'il s'embarquait dans un jeu bien dangereux…

* * *

_**Avertissement**_

_**L'histoire qui suit est une histoire impliquant une relation entre deux hommes. Également, sans être explicite, il y allusion à des relations sexuelles et des jeux de sang. Passez votre chemin si ça ne vous plaît pas.**_

* * *

**Mieux vaut souffrir qu'être seul **

La lame s'enfonça dans la chair tendre, perçant la peau fragile de sa pointe. Une première goutte de sang apparut, perlant à la surface. La pointe s'enfonça un peu plus profondément, veillant à ne toucher aucun nerf, avant de s'étendre vers le bas, entaillant la peau en une belle ligne droite. Il n'y avait plus seulement que quelques gouttes de sang, c'était désormais un flot rouge clair qui glissait sur l'épaule du garçon.

Harry gémit, plaintif. À travers la trace de chaleur que laissait son sang, il ressentait la brûlure aigue de la lame qui lui déchirait la peau. Il avait mal, vraiment mal. C'était plus intense encore que la brûlure de sa cicatrice lorsqu'il s'approchait du seigneur des ténèbres. Dément. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry ne pouvait plus reculer.

C'était un jeu dangereux, certes, mais dont l'idée les avait tous les deux fait frissonner de désir. Il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que de voir sa peau marqué du nom de son amant. Mais maintenant que la lame entaillait sa peau et que la douleur devenait insoutenable, l'érection d'Harry s'était entièrement évanouie, revenant à son état de repos initial. Il n'avait plus envie, ne ressentait plus aucune étincelle d'excitation. Le jeu n'était plus que dangereux.

Un autre gémissement plaintif quitta la bouche d'Harry. Il n'irait pas plus loin, il ne dirait pas qu'il ne voulait plus jouer ou qu'il avait peur. Dans son dos, il sentait encore l'érection bien imposante de Severus. Et Harry ne voulait pas le décevoir… C'était lui qui avait exprimé le désir de marquer la peau d'Harry, suppliant presqu'en répétant à quel point la simple idée le rendait fou.

Et Harry savait, savait que quoi qu'il dise, Severus ne s'arrêterait pas. Il ne saurait pas comment, même s'il lui avait promis de le faire. Ils étaient déjà allé trop loin, avaient déjà grandement dépassé les limites qui auraient dut être imposées à Severus. Et Harry savait, il avait laissé ses limites s'éloigner, devenir floues derrière lui, sans rien faire. Il gémit encore, se tortillant légèrement sur le drap de satin froid. La main de l'autre homme se fit plus insistante au bas de son dos, le maintenant en place. Un murmure à son oreille vint l'avertir. S'il bougeait, s'en était terminé. S'il bougeait, les lettres ne seraient pas bien tracées. Et même de cette erreur, il s'en retrouvait marqué pour la vie.

Il entendait les halètements de Severus, ses jubilations, lesquelles se mêlaient à ses propres gémissements de douleur. Il sentait son érection qui, à chaque poussée de ses hanches, venait à la rencontre de la fente qui se dessinait entre ses fesses. Poussant chaque fois un peu plus profondément, les écartant comme s'il cherchait déjà à pénétrer Harry, comme ça, sans aucune préparation. Et Harry l'aurait laissé faire, souhaitant même, durant un moment, qu'il le fasse. Ne serait-ce que par cette douleur serait venue le distraire de l'autre, beaucoup plus inconfortable. Mais Severus ne s'aventurerait pas sur ce chemin là, pas aujourd'hui du moins.

Harry se convainquait que Severus ne lui voulait aucun mal. Ils s'aimaient, c'était l'évidence même. Mais le passé du plus âgé était si sombre et si tortueux qu'il ne pouvait qu'en être normal que sa vie sexuelle en soit atteinte et en soit emplit de perversion. Et Harry assumait par amour, même si bien des fois, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à aimer. Severus ne semblait être une part de cette relation que par le plaisir qu'il retirait face à la soumission d'Harry à touts ses fantasmes. Mais Harry savait, il savait que c'était faux. Que des illusions. À tout le moins, il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Impuissant, dépendant, il se laissait sans broncher s'enfoncer dans les jeux toujours plus cruels de Severus, sachant qu'un jour il n'en reviendrait pas. Pas intacte, du moins. Son ancien professeur finirait par avoir beaucoup plus que son âme; il aurait sa peau également. Et Harry assumait une fois encore, par amour. Il était prêt à tout donner, même sa vie, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à celui qu'il aimait. Il ne retirait peut-être aucun plaisir de cette relation, mais au moins, il n'était pas seul. Et il se sentait vivant. Chaque douleur que lui faisait ressentir Severus, chaque fois que la lame transperçait sa peau, Harry frissonnait et se cambrait. Il était vivant. Il se **sentait **vivant.

Harry gémit lorsque la dernière lettre du nom de Severus fut gravée dans sa peau. Son dos était couvert de sang, poisseux, mais il ne songea même pas à aller se nettoyé. Il était beaucoup trop soulagé que son supplice soit terminé. Il ne voulait que se lover contre l'homme plus âgé, et s'endormir là, en se sachant aimé. Alors qu'il fit se, se collant contre le torse de son ancien professeur, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit une main serpenter jusqu'à son omoplate dans une caresse rude. Puis des doigts qui vinrent appuyer sur ses nouvelles cicatrices. Un autre gémissement- il en avait tellement laissé s'échapper cette nuit –là qu'il ne les comptait plus- quitta ses lèvres. Severus sourit, satisfait de son œuvre.

Harry Potter, le garçon qui était né pour sauvé la communauté sorcière appartenait désormais à un Mangemort plus ou moins repentit.

* * *

_Un peu 'dark', _je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que si une relation venait qu'à naître entre Harry et Severus, il faudrait que ce soit quelque chose de sombre. Parce qu'ils sont souffert tous deux, ils sont tous les deux torturés. N'est-il pas normal qu'ils s'enfoncent ainsi? (bon enh, je ne dis pas que je les vois dans **cette** relation, mais dans quelque chose de dark...). N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, suffit de 30 secondes et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur!


	3. Les derniers pas

_Écrit pour le défi '30 jours' sur Livejournal, qui consiste à écrire un OS, chaque jour sur un thème différent. Le thème de cet OS était 'portrait'._

* * *

_OS différent des deux premiers. Sombre, encore une fois, mais beaucoup moins. Je pourrais même dire qu'il verse dans l'humour! Je vous souhaite tout de même une agréable lecture!_

* * *

**Pairing : ** Harry/Rogue

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Résumé**

La guerre est terminée. Tout le monde s'en est remit, sauf une personne. Celle qui aurait dut en être le plus soulagée…

* * *

**Les derniers pas**

Il y avait déjà un moment que la guerre s'était terminée- quelques jours en fait. Les morts avaient été pleurés puis enterrés puis pleurer de nouveau. Et maintenant, la communauté sorcière commençait à se remettre et avait même passé au-dessus des célébrations pour en revenir à leur train-train quotidien, leur vie d'avant que la guerre devienne un enfer. Mais Harry, alors que de tous il aurait dut être celui qui éprouvait le plus de soulagement, n'arrivait pas à se remettre. Il lui restait encore quelques pas à franchir pour parvenir à atteindre son bonheur.

_Le doute, le doute, toujours le doute._

Chaque jour depuis qu'il avait vaincu celui qui avait jadis été Tom Jedusor, Harry avait fait le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard. Et il était resté devant la porte du château, en silence et perdu. Il ignorait les professeurs qui passaient et le saluaient et il effrayait, par son mutisme, les élèves qui l'observaient en secret de par les fenêtres de ce même château.

_L'angoisse, le vide et la culpabilité._

Ginny s'inquiétait. Beaucoup de gens s'inquiétaient à vrai dire. Il rentrait tard et partait tôt. Il passait ses journées devant le château. Parce qu'il avait besoin de remercier quelqu'un. Et surtout, parce qu'il avait besoin de demander pardon à quelqu'un.

Depuis le premier jour qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, Harry n'avait eu de cesse de détester Severus Rogue. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait cru être un traître. Ou le nombre de fois où il avait tenté de le faire passer pour un traître.

Et maintenant qu'il savait, qu'il avait découvert la vérité qui se cachait derrière son histoire mensongère, Harry ne pouvait empêcher de prendre de l'expansion le sentiment de culpabilité qui était né en lui. Depuis un mois, il était pris de nausée constante.

C'était l'orgueil qui l'empêchait de franchir les derniers pas et d'entrer dans le château. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait découvert, il ne se voyait pas faire des excuses à Severus.

Mais l'orgueil qui l'habitait commençait à lui pourrir la vie. En quittant sa demeure, ce matin-là, il s'était promis qu'il marcherait sur son orgueil et qu'il riait au bout de cette affaire. En sept ans, l'ancien professeur de potion lui avait suffisamment gâché l'existence pour qu'il ne le fasse pas dans sa mort également.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva debout au milieu du bureau de Miner McGonagall- nouvelle directrice de Poudlard- plutôt que devant le château.

Mais à peine les excuses et la demande pardon eurent-ils quitté ses lèvres qu'il le regretta amèrement.

Il fut accueilli par un concert de rires, celui de Rogue se mêlant à ceux des autres portraits. Le grand Harry Potter qui venait s'excuser en présentant un bouquet de fleur à un portrait- vivant, mais un portrait, tout de même!- avait quelque chose d'humiliant et d'hilarant…

* * *

_Et voilà comment le grand Harry Potter fit sa demande en mariage à un mort! (moui…on peut toujours se dire que c'est pour ça qu'il offre un bouquet, autrement, pourquoi le ferait-il?) Les places pour le mariage sont présentement en ventes au coût d'une review! Faites-vite, les places sont limitées!_


	4. Ce visage qu'il déteste

_Écrit pour la communauté « 6 variations » sur Livejournal, sous le thème « Revenir sur ses pas »._

* * *

**Pairing : **Severus

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Résumé**

Le vide était là, juste là. Mes ses yeux étaient plus attirants encore que la perspective d'une libération.

* * *

**Ce visage qu'il déteste**

Sa douleur l'étouffait. Elle comprimait l'intérieur de son torse, rendait chaque battement de son cœur plus difficile que le précédent. Il ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux. C'était peut-être les ténèbres derrière ses paupières closes, mais de l'autre côté, c'était pire encore. Une souffrance pure qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Trop de poids sur ses épaules, trop d'attentes envers lui.

Déchiré entre deux camps- _traître_ pour tous, d'un côté comme de l'autre- il ne savait plus où était sa place. Dumbledore disparut, sa couverture s'effritait lentement. Malgré lui, il plongeait dans son rôle d'espion avec un peu trop de conviction, prenant la tête de Poudlard, aidant le mal à y entrer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'_**elle**_ aurait voulu, il en était conscient. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Et Voldemort qui doutait de lui, plus que jamais, amenant les autres Mangemorts à le surveiller de plus près.

_Severus Rogue devenait fou_.

Si fou qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner. De toute façon, à qui manquerait-il? Certainement pas à ses étudiants, la plupart le détestait. Pas plus aux autres professeurs, plusieurs l'ignoraient dans les couloirs ou faisaient leur possible pour ne jamais se retrouver seul en sa compagnie. L'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts seraient ravis de se débarrasser de lui. Un traître de moins dans l'univers.

_Peut-être qu'il aurait dut mourir, lui aussi, ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle-même avait laissé sa vie. _

Et alors que son pied se balançait dans le vide, que ses bras se jetaient vers l'arrière pour prendre son élan, et que son corps se penchait vers l'avant, Severus vit un visage apparaître derrière ses paupières closes. Un sourire, pour lui. Un sourire, qui lui était adressé. Lumineux. D'affection et de reconnaissance. Mais plus encore, il y avait des yeux verts émeraude qui éclaircissaient les ténèbres. Les yeux de Lily, sa douce Lily qu'il avait perdue depuis trop longtemps déjà. Mais ce n'était pas Lily; c'était son fils.

_Harry Potter. _

Severus recula et se jeta au sol, mortifié. En larmes, presqu'aussi misérable qu'il l'avait été après la perte de Lily. Lorsqu'il s'était jeté à genoux devant Dumbledore, l'implorant au pardon, de faire quelque chose pour la faire revenir. Lorsqu'il s'était conduit en traître. _Je suis toujours là_. _Pas elle._ Et le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'était que ce qui le gardait en vie, ce qui le sauvait d'un acte abominable, c'était le visage du garçon qu'il détestait le plus.

_Severus Rogue devait sa survit à __**Harry Potter**_.

Une vérité qu'il ne serait jamais près à avouer.


End file.
